Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper
Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper Cast & Crew | executive_producer = William Hanna]] Joseph Barbera]] | assisting = Doug Patterson]] Art Scott]] | writer = Mark Evanier]] | starring = Daws Butler]] Don Messick]] Henry Corden]] Mel Blanc]] Hal Smith (actor)|Hal Smith]] Allan Melvin]] John Stephenson | music = Hoyt Curtin]] | editing = Robert Ciaglia]] Larry Cowan]] Gil Iverson]] | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions]] | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | released = | runtime = 24 minutes | country = USA | language = English | network = CBS]] | preceded_by = | followed_by = }} Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper is an animation|animated]] Television special] starring Yogi Bear]] and company. It is the third and final Yogi Bear Christmas special. Produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions]], it was first aired on on CBS]]. Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper Plot When Huckleberry Hound]] and his friends Hokey Wolf]], Snagglepuss]], Quick Draw McGraw]], Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy]], and Snooper and Blabber]] visit Jellystone Park for Christmas, they discover Yogi Bear and Boo Boo (Yogi Bear)|Boo Boo]] have escaped from Jellystone and hidden out in a department store, where Yogi is posing as a Santa Claus. Along the way, he helps a little girl named Judy Jones rediscover her faith in Christmas when her father, a billionaire named J. Wellington Jones, is too busy for her. Yogi says that many parents have to work hard to support their kids, and since her father is not home, Yogi and Boo Boo propose escorting Judy through the city to bring her to her dad. Ranger Smith and the others look for Yogi when they learn he and Boo Boo are in the city. Yogi reunites with his friends, who help to look for Judy's father. In his search, Snagglepuss]] encounters Fred Flintstone]] and Barney Rubble]] as Street Santas, who tell him to ask a passing lady his question. When the old lady screams in fear of Snagglepuss, Fred and Barney attack him, claiming it to be an entertainment purpose. Snooper and Blabber go to the police. Quick Draw has no luck, as Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks|Mr. Jinks]] hasn't seen Mr. Jones; Pixie and Dixie leave a present for Mr. Jinks (which contains a bulldog). Magilla Gorilla]], Wally Gator]], and Yakky Doodle]] haven't seen Mr. Jones either, and since Yogi hasn't had any luck locating her dad's office, they take Judy to Jellystone to try to figure out a plan there. At Judy's home, J. Wellington Jones is troubled when his daughter isn't there, so he calls the police to help find her. Also working with the police is Ranger Smith, who is looking for Yogi and Boo Boo. The police are at the department store where Judy was last seen, and interrogation|interrogate]] all the men who work as Santas. When they realize Judy went off with a Santa who wasn't a department store employee, they assume she was kidnapped. This accusation concerns Ranger Smith (despite having past problems with Yogi's antics, he can't believe Yogi would commit such a grave act). At the park, Yogi and his friends celebrate Christmas when the police arrive with Mr. Jones, accusing Yogi Bear of kidnapping his daughter. After interrogating Yogi about why he ran off with Judy, Mr. Jones realizes he's never home to spend time with Judy and orders the police to let Yogi go, claiming he is the guilty one. The special then ends with everyone singing Christmas carols in the park. Cast * Daws Butler]] as Yogi Bear]], Huckleberry Hound]], Snagglepuss]], Quick Draw McGraw]], Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks|Mr. Jinks]], Hokey Wolf]], Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy|Augie Doggie]], Snooper and Blabber]], Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks|Dixie]], and Wally Gator]] * Mel Blanc]] as Barney Rubble]], Bulldog, and Security Guard * Henry Corden]] as Fred Flintstone]], Policeman, and Security Guard * Georgi Irene]] as Judy Jones * Allan Melvin]] as Magilla Gorilla]] * Don Messick]] as Boo-Boo Bear]], Ranger Smith]], and Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks|Pixie]] * Hal Smith (actor)|Hal Smith]] as J. Wellington Jones, Sergeant, and Zookeeper * Janet Waldo]] as Mrs. Jones, Murray's Wife, Lady in the Street, P.A. Voice at Bus Depot * Jimmy Weldon]] as Yakky Doodle]] and Zookeeper Home Release availability On , Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper was released on VHS in the United States]]. Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper VHS Release A DVD of the special was released on December 7, 2010.The Yogi Bear Show DVD news: Announcement for Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper | TVShowsOnDVD.com See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera]] ** The Yogi Bear Show]] ** Casper's First Christmas]] ** Yogi's First Christmas]] ** Yogi's Treasure Hunt]] ** The New Yogi Bear Show]] ** Fender Bender 500]] ** Yo Yogi!]] * List of Hanna-Barbera characters]] Note * This is the first Yogi Bear special was the Production completed at Marvel Productions. References External links * * * Toonarific – Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper at Toonarific * POVonline Daws Butler, Part 4 at POVonline, by writer Mark Evanier Category:1980s American television specials]] Category:1980 in American television]] Category:1982 television films]] Category:Animated television specials]] Category:CBS television specials]] Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films]] Category:Huckleberry Hound]] Category:Christmas television specials]] Category:Musical television specials]] Category:Crossover animation]] Category:Yogi Bear films]] Category:1980s American animated films]]